The operational mode of wayside devices typically is communicated to the crews of the rail vehicle visually. As an example, rail switches typically indicate their configuration or a fault state through the use of a mechanical flag or illumination of a visible light. Consequently, the operator of the rail vehicle typically will not know the configuration of the wayside device until the rail vehicle is close enough to the wayside device to permit the crew to view the indicator. This can be problematic at night or in inclement weather, such as fog or heavy rain, which can reduce visibility. What is needed is a means to communicate the operational mode of a wayside device that is not obstructed by poor visibility and that allows the crew of the rail vehicle and/or the rail vehicle safety system to receive the communication further from wayside device than some visual indicators. Some embodiments of the present invention may provide these and/or other features.